A Twisted Fate
by Shawn45
Summary: After gaining a friend, Naruto has finally gained what he has always wanted. After a horrible event, Naruto leaves the village with Sakura, and both go on a journey that will change their lives. NarutoSakura Temp Discontinued
1. Beginnings

New story, yay. I hope I am actually able to finish this one before my muse decides to ditch me again. We'll only have time to tell…

Disclaimer – I do own Naruto in my mind… Otherwise, I don't own it.

This will be my second story where Kyuubi will actually be… a 'good guy' if you will, and actually speak to Naruto, if you're not into that, please, don't inform me and either leave, or read the story and see if it's in your category of good.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

**Kyuubi **

XxXxXxXx

Life can sometimes suck. Everyone knew this; it was no secret to any human being in this world. Fortunately, for most people, their day can take a full rotation and end up becoming a good day in the end.

Notice the 'most people'.

Naruto did not fit into this category. He could hardly remember a single day where he wasn't alone, and afraid of being beaten. He was simply a seven-year-old child, just starting in the academy for Shinobi. Little children who would eventually become effective killing machines went there at a daily basis.

With Naruto going there, he seem to have to hide twice as much. People were wandering around the village looking for him, and he knew from the angry glares they showed, that they were out for blood. Naruto was a master at the art of being hidden, having doing it for so long, so it worked well in his favor.

After a few days of the routine of hiding, he came to the park where he saw all the children playing. Looking around his shoulders, then left and right, he decided to see if he could for once act like a child and not some criminal.

He began to walk towards two children on the playground, but quickly their parents called out to them and said something along the lines of they needed to go home.

_Why does everyone hate me? _Naruto was not an idiot; even he knew why the children were called back, simply because of him. He looked up once again, and the grounds where there were many children was reduced to just him. _Why… _He only wanted to play, but even that seemed impossible.

Being alone and having to avoid dangerous beatings had matured Naruto far beyond that of a child his age. Though he knew nothing of why he was hated, he had the intellect to figure that he must of done something horrible wrong, or his parents…

This life he had was a curse. Everyday was a fight for his life, and he was forced to grow up too soon. He just felt like crying himself to sleep and never waking up. _That would be a gift from God… _He sighed and walked over to the swing, being sure to mask his sadness as to not let the adults know that they were breaking him.

He sat on one of the swings and looked down at the gravel. He noticed the different colors of each pebble, and the different shape. No one was exactly the same. Yet they all stayed in the same place with each other. He picked up one and silently said, "You're lucky… Your friends never abandon you… They don't force you to try to survive each day, praying you'll eat at night…" He dropped it back down and watched as the other pebbles flew a bit at the impact of the fall.

He watched for a few more moments, as the pebble stayed motionless. Suddenly his anger flared. Nothing ever went his way, and all the small stones below him were mocking him, proving that they could live together, and do the same things!

He quickly shot down his anger. He knew he was being ridiculous now. Pebbles were not living beings, they had to stay together, no matter what… He looked up towards the sky and noted that it was reaching nightfall.

Right when he was about to get up off the swing he felt something push him from behind. In Fear he gripped the sides of the swing and twisted his head over his shoulder expecting a man coming to beat him while he was not aware of his surroundings.

What he saw surprised him.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked as he came back down. He noticed her pink hair that reached to her mid back, and her emerald green eyes. She wore a green sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts. He got off the swing and stood in front of her, examining her. To which she sort of backed off. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Sorry. It's kind of a habit. I like to get a good image of the person in my head…" _Before they leave me… _He thought inwardly.

She looked at the strange boy in front of her. He had Blond hair that almost seemed yellow to her, and his eyes were the bluest blue she had ever seem. He wore a white shirt and tan shorts, and both of them were the same height. "I see…" She said, obviously showing outwardly that he was different. She then took notices of his whisker looking marks and made a different face for Naruto determine.

"Well…" Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "um, I am Uzumaki Naruto!" He said, a smile appearing on his face. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Naruto!" She held out her hand, obviously expecting Naruto to shake, meaning that they have formally met. He felt no need not to.

Once they were done introducing each other Naruto asked. "So…" He was dreading the answer, "Where are your parents…?"

Sakura looked down, "I don't have any…" Her once happy mood was now a bit depressed.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, slightly surprised, "Me too!" A smile was again on his face, maybe he could relate to this person in more than one way.

"So…" Sakura asked, "Do you want to play with me?" Naruto nodded his head in excitement.

That is how Naruto managed to make his first, and only friend. Out of luck that she was an orphan like him. If it went down any other way, history definitely would have been different. Of course, earning a friend doesn't stop the villagers looking for way to harm him, and he still had to hide from most people he saw.

In the Academy, he and Sakura sat together. The classes were so boring, to Naruto at least. Sakura seem to absorb all the information the sensei was teaching the students and told it to Naruto when they were working together so he could have a better understanding of the lesson. It is always easier for one child to tell the other child the lesson.

Naruto and Sakura met almost daily at the playground at nighttime so they could hang out with each other and catch up. They learned plentiful things of each other, but Naruto had always kept his life mostly a secret to her. Sure, she knew his favorite food, color, and even that he lived alone. He just didn't want her to leave him if he explained that the whole village was chasing him most of the time.

Life went like this for the both of them for over a year. On the day Naruto was turning ten however, is when his life was completely torn out of his normal routine…

"Happy birthday Naru-kun!" Sakura shouted, handing him a present.

Naruto and Sakura were once again at the playground they had always met in, Naruto sat on the swing and Sakura right in front of him, holding a large present for him. Naruto barely ever changed his attire, and Sakura on this day was wearing the same clothes the day she met him. It was almost symbolic.

Naruto looked at it with tears almost filling his vision. Besides the Third, this was the first person to ever give him something for his birthday. He accepted the present, and said a swift thank you to her and tore it open. Once the box was opened, he pulled out two goggles. One was slightly smaller than the other, which Sakura grabbed. His had a tint of blue, while hers had a tint of green on them.

"The bigger one is for you to wear around your head, and I'll wear this one." She explained, taking out the ribbon holding her hair together and replaced it quickly with the goggles. She had a huge grin on her face. "I matched the colors with our eyes!"

Naruto wasted no time in putting his on and hugging Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan…"

"Anything for a friend, right?" She simply replied and hugged him back.

Naruto nodded and let go of his friend. He adjusted the goggles on his head until they were perfect and grinned. "So, do I look good?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

The two continued to chat for a little bit, until Naruto said, "Well, you better go." He suddenly got a serious expression on his face. His birthday was the day that he was always hunted down the worst, sometimes even the Shinobi of the village joined in the hunt, he didn't want his only friend to be harmed.

He still kept his grin on, making sure Sakura did not get suspicious.

"Aw, why now? The rest of the orphanage is just wandering around town checking out the festival. It's always so boring at this time anyways… All the grown-ups are drinking by now, in fact… I think the rest of the children is probably back at home…"

_Drunken people… I love that… _Thought Naruto bitterly. His thoughts betrayed him and spread to his face, which showed his eyes glaring at nothingness.

"Naru-kun? Is anything wrong?" She asked, seeing his expression.

Naruto noticing his mistake quickly masked it up and smiled back at her, "Nah! I was just thinking what I would eat for breakfast tomorrow!"

"Why the bitter face then?" She asked, her eyebrow was raised in slight confusion.

"Ah, well you see, I am almost out of food, so I am going to have to go shopping tomorrow after I am done eating!" He explained, praying that she would buy it.

Sakura sighed, realizing she was not going to get a honest answer out of him. "Okay Naru-kun," She turned around and waved, "I need to go home! Happy birthday!" She ran the opposite direction, making sure to not let the orphanage know she was out so late.

Naruto waved back as well, "Thank you Sakura-chan! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

XxXxXxXx

Sarutobi tapped his finger on his desk as he spoke to the two men in front of him. Being Hokage was not what it was all cracked up to be. You never had any free time to see family, and you always had to appear to the public as a kind person. He found it hard to imagine his old student, Tsunade in the position.

_What chaos that would be… _He chuckled slightly, the two people in front of him noticed.

"Anything wrong Hokage-sama?" The man asked. He wore a headband covering his left eye, and his silver hair leaned towards the left as well. A mask covered half of his face, making it hard to tell what he was thinking half of the time.

"No, Nothing, Kakashi." He said, coughing, "Now, as I was saying. You and Yamato her are to guard Naruto. I have been able to gather from him that he is always beaten on the day of his birth for some damn reason." The Hokage sighed, "I'm sure you two know why."

"Yes." Both replied at once.

"But Hokage-sama, is it wise just to have a jounin and an ex-ANBU member to keep people off the child, what if there are Shinobi that will try to harm the kid?" Yamato asked.

"If my Shinobi do that, they will have their rank striped from them for a time, if they dare break my rules for the child." Sarutobi growled out.

Kakashi nodded, "Ok Hokage-sama, we'll be right on it."

Both Shinobi disappeared right out of the room just as the first fireworks began to be fired behind him. He looked over his shoulders and turned around fully after a little time. He watched as his people cheered as each explosion hit the sky and lit up the whole village.

_Why can't you people understand…? _He wondered to himself as he continued to watch the display.

XxXxXxXx

It was after dark, and this was the time when Naruto had to be as stealthy as possible in the village. Anywhere that was light and he was clearly visible definitely meant danger for him. To make it worse, the fireworks continued to light up the whole village besides a few selected spots every few seconds or so.

_God, is it so wrong to hate this day? _He wondered to himself.

When the firework went down he quickly dashed to another corner where the fireworks did not display the public when they went off. He continued to do this until he got to his apartment. He walked up the steps to his room, and noticed that his door was still attached to the hinges. _Thank god…_

He grabbed his keys and slowly opened the door, doing his best to not make a single sound at all. Once he achieved this goal, he slowly walked in and locked the door behind him. He walked into his room to his dresser and began to change when a knock came from his door. Put his shirt back on, he slowly walked over to it.

"Open up! Damn brat!" A tough sounding man said from the other side.

_Shit… _Naruto thought, and quickly grabbed a chair from his kitchen area of the apartment and blocked the door with it. "GO AWAY!" He shouted as loud as he could. That might of not been the smartest idea…

"So you are there!" The same man said. "Bring her over here…" He said to someone else, who replied with a quickly yes. Naruto heard some struggling outside then…

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto felt his heart drop, his breath was caught, and his mind was racing with the same thing over and over again. _Shit… Shit… Shit…_

"Sakura…?" He questioned, making sure it was really her.

"Now get out here, or we may have to hurt her!" The man said, laughing. Naruto looked at the door in despair, he did not want to have a full marathon of being beaten, but if he didn't comply, then…

POW! He heard from outside, and a scream came from Sakura. Tears slid from Narutos eyes as he quickly tore the chair away from the door and unlocked and ran right into the man.

"PLEASE! Don't hurt her!" He got on his knees in front of the man. He looked up slightly and recognized the man, he was one of the people who always seem to be there to hurt Naruto each moment, He wore a tight shirt, showing off his muscles, and one of his eyes was torn out where a huge scar lined up horizontally on his face. He had many sharpened yellow teeth as he gave Naruto an evil grin.

To make thing worse, the smell of Alcohol was thick in the air.

"Please… Stop…" Naruto said once more in his position. He glanced at Sakura and saw some blood coming out from her mouth; she was writhing in pain from the blow she had received in the stomach, and still conscious. One of the many people in the mob was forcing her to stay standing.

The man began to laugh, "Heh, out of all the times I have been around to do this to you, I have never seen the fear in your eyes than you do now that your little friend is involved…" He turned to her and said, "Do you want to know what that little brat really is…?"

She looked up slightly, tears were pouring out of her eyes, but curiosity was still present.

"Well…" He turned to Naruto, "I am an ex-ANBU, exactly ten years ago, a demon called Kyuubi attacked our beloved village here… I was one of the men holding it off until the Fourth could arrive to save the village. When he did, he sacrificed his life to get rid of it..." Sakura and Naruto listened intently, wondering what this had to do with Naruto, "Or so, that's what he claims… What he really did, was reincarnate the demon, he sealed it… In you!" He pointed at Naruto, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What…?" Naruto muttered, "No… It's not true!" He shouted, trying to reassure himself.

"Why do you think no one wants you? Why we all want you dead? It's because you're the beast that killed so many of our people!" He laughed at the new look of horror and despair on Narutos face.

"I'm… the Kyuubi…" He muttered, fresh tears dripping out of his eyes.

Sakura was silent the whole time; she stopped sniffling to process the information. "What…" She quietly said… "Naruto…"

The man turned to her, "So you see, you can go run home now and tell your mommy and daddy that we will be killing a beast tonight!"

"What!" Her head shot up, "You're calling him a monster when he has done absolutely nothing to you people! If anything, you all are the monsters!" She shouted to the whole crowd.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, a smile appeared on his face.

The man however, had a look of disgust on his face. "WHAT! You dare say that! When that boy had killed so many of us! He killed off our families, friends! The man's face twisted into one of pain, "My beloved wife… They're all dead! ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"No!" Sakura shouted, but was stopped when the man punched her straight across the face.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted and got up from the ground, but two men held him from moving to help her. "No! Hurt me! Not her! She has done nothing wrong!"

The man turned to him, "You seem to show more pain when I hurt her…" He picked her up off the ground where she looked, "Now I'll show you how I felt ten years ago!" He slammed her against the ground, and blood suddenly shot out of her mouth.

He punched her, stomped on her, and blood flew everywhere.

Naruto watched in horror, screaming on the top of his lungs as he continued to hurt her. She lost consciousness halfway through, but the man continued to beat on her battered body anyways. At last he stopped, and held her over the railing of the building.

"Say good bye…" He said to Naruto, as he dropped the nearly dead girl to a fall that would pretty much insure her death.

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, then suddenly time seem to stop for him. He looked around and quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes. He easily got out of the non-existence grip the men were holding on his and looked over the rail, where Sakura was just about to hit the pavement.

"What is this…" He asked, he was glad it happened, but he had no idea what HAD happened.

Suddenly a powerful growl came from behind him, and a fox-like figure walked over to him. He saw nine tails and all the details of it, and quickly realized what it was.

"Kyuubi…" He said neutrally.

"**You're smarter than you look, boy…**" he said and sat in front of Naruto's vision.

"I had little time to not be smart…" He replied back.

"**True, child.**" Kyuubi said, "**I have watched your whole life from your body, and seen the horrors that you have had to face… I am willing to offer you the power to save the one you love, and destroy these men…**"

Naruto turned towards the demon, "What's the catch…"

"**You really are smarter than normal children… The catch, is to destroy these men and anyone else who dare comes across your path who wants to hurt you, and save your love… And…**" He said an evil look came across his face, "**You have to release me right before you die…**"

"No!" Naruto shouted, "I am not letting you out to destroy the world!"

"**Fair enough.**" Kyuubi said, and time slowly began again, to Naruto's horror.

"STOP! Ok, I accept your deal demon! Just tell me how to when the time comes!" Naruto said, in fact, almost literally making a pact with the devil.

"**Good…**" Kyuubi began to laugh, "**There is nothing to sign boy, just know, if you take back your word, I will do all in my power to destroy you from within and escape myself before you die, making you suffer in an eternal hell…**"

Naruto nodded, and suddenly felt himself being almost dragged back to the position he was in. He was yet again in the two men's grasp, and he could see the laugh on the huge mans face.

"Die… Bitch!" He shouted, just then time came back and a shockwave of red chakra shot out and cut all the people around Naruto in half, after that he jumped off the rail with insane speed and caught Sakura milliseconds before she hit the ground, and he ran.

"I am not living in this damn village anymore!" He shouted, the Kyuubi chakra he was feeding on seem to glow brighter and helped him speed out of the place. Any person who got in his way met instant death, and didn't live long enough to feel any of the pain.

Naruto only saw blurred lights, and the fireworks that were above his head seem to blur into all the other lights in his vision. He shook his head and focused on escaping with Sakura.

Finally he reached the village gate and flew right pass it, he jumped on a tree branch and began to jump from branch to branch like he had done it all his life. He landed in the middle of the forest of Konoha, and put Sakura against a tree.

Finally when he figured he was far enough from the village he landed on the ground to check out Sakura's pulse.

"No!" He shouted in horror, the beat was very faint, and was growing worse every second he sat there on the forest ground. _The damn demon lied! He said I could save her! But… now…_ He could feel more tears coming to his eyes… _Damn it demon! I will do anything in my power to make sure-!_

_**SHUT UP BRAT! **_Kyuubi spoke up from within Naruto, _**I will continue to 'honor' our deal here, all you need to do is put your hand over where her heart is located, and I may do the rest.**_

Naruto quickly complied, not caring if this would cost him the rest of his life at this point. He just didn't want to lose his first friend ever.

"Please…" He said as he put his hand where Kyuubi required it, "Don't die Sakura-chan…"

Suddenly red chakra came from his hand and began to enter the girls' body. All her bruises and wounds slowly began to heal up and her breath pattern went normal once again. Naruto watched the whole process, and smiled… _I never thought I would have to thank a demon… _

_**Don't. **_He simply replied. _**This will cost your love something as well though… **_

_What?! _Naruto thought back to the beast, _what is the price she'll have to pay?_

_**She'll be the second person to… keep me within them, since she is going to be sharing the seal of me with you… **_Naruto could almost sense the grin spreading on the beasts face, _**She'll be able to feed off of my power like you, and hear me as well… As for physical changes… **_

Naruto turned his head back at Sakura and noticed that her hair had turned from it's bubblegum pink color to light red color, almost like that of the demon foxes fur, and it extended to almost her feet. On the sides of her face the same marks Naruto had were appearing. She suddenly opened her eyes, and they were a much darker green color, but still looked as emerald as before.

"Naru…to…?" She coughed a little and looked around the place. Finally she turned her head to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly, "Yeah Sakura-chan…" He was going to ask her the same question, but rather not bother her with needless questions. _I hope she's okay as well._

"I'm fine … Thank you for caring Naru-kun…" Sakura said, she looked into his eyes that showed simply confusion. "Is there something the matter?"

"I never said anything…"

"Oh really?" Sakura sighed, "I heard you clear as day, you said, "I hope she's okay as well."

"Correction…" Naruto said, "I thought that…"

"What?" Sakura asked, now her turn to be the confused one.

Naruto looked around the woods and noted a small stream nearby them. "Well, it's a really long story… As you can see, we're not in Konoha anymore… Also, you nearly died… but I was able to save you with some help… It cost you some things though… Look into your reflection."

She got up and complied with what he said. She looked in and just stared at what she saw, "What did you do?" She finally asked, taking a look at her hair, which was now much longer than before.

"Kyuubi… he saved both of us…" Naruto said, not wanting to explain anymore than was needed.

"You got help from a demon?!" Sakura shouted at him, "That's idiotic! What if he did something bad?!"

Naruto raised his hand up, a sign telling her to stop talking, "Sakura, I didn't want to lose you! You seriously would have died if it weren't for him! I couldn't live on without you… if you died there, the guilt I would have to live with would be too much… Unbearable"

"Naruto…" She whispered, "It was awfully kind of a demon…"

_**Actually, there were a few things he needed to honor… **_Kyuubi said in both of their minds.

"What the?!" Sakura shouted, nearly falling into the stream. Naruto though, helped her back up.

He looked nervous and said, "Um, Sakura… meet Kyuubi. Kyuubi meet Sakura…"

XxXxXxXx

The Hokage was, for lack of better words, devastated. Last night, Kakashi and Yamato reported a mob forming at Naruto's house, he took the time to form a small force of ANBU to take them out, but he must of taken too long.

Naruto… Please forgive me… 

"Hokage-sama!" A jounin from the investigation squad burst into the room. "From what we could gather, Naruto's anger must of triggered the beast within him, it immediately killed the people around him, and when he was racing out of the village, he took down at least fourteen people in his rampage…

"What do you think pushed Naruto over the edge?" Sarutobi asked, "The child had a strong will…"

The Jounin sighed and said, "From what we could gather, several of the dead were Shinobi, so Naruto must of gone insane and they were there to try and stop him, but in his insanity, he must of not hesitated to kill them all within seconds. However, some of the dead bodies had grins on their faces, meaning that death must of hit them at the same time they were hit, giving them no time to react to the damage.

"What do you think happened?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I believe that the people there provoked Naruto into attacking… We found a blood sample that belonged to none of the dead bodies there, or Naruto's. When we tested it, it was from a girl whose name in Sakura. She was an orphan, and doesn't have a last name so to speak because of it."

"Sakura?" Sarutobi asked, "I remember… Naruto was telling me of a friend he had named Sakura… When I went to visit him…"

The jounin nodded, "Yes, it is confirmed that she was indeed, his friend. So the blood of her I found in the area, and no body suggest that she was harmed before the disaster began. Since she was Naruto's good friend, that leads me to believe that the people there were torturing her to get a reaction out of Naruto, and make him suffer."

"And it backfired…." The Hokage sighed, "He killed them and left the village with Sakura."

"Correct, Hokage-sama." He said, "But, we cannot publish this story, Hokage, with so many dead, people will believe you are only trying to protect the child."

Sarutobi sighed, showing the Shinobi in front of him no weaknesses whatsoever. "What's the total amount dead that you've gathered?"

"At least thirty four, and about a quarter of them were Shinobi of our village." He replied.

Suddenly, the doors to the office flew open, and a battle-scarred man entered the office with two members of ANBU following him. "Sarutobi, I believe you have heard of what has happened?"

"Yes Danzo…" He replied, "I have gotten the full report."

"From what I have gathered, he killed all those people with little to no effort, without remorse even. For this, we cannot forgive him. He must be put in the bingo book now!" Danzo explained.

Sarutobi stood, "No! He's just a child!"

"Don't forgot Sarutobi, Itachi was but a mere child when he was added as well. Why didn't you oppose him being added?"

"That was different!" Sarutobi shouted.

Danzo smiled, "In what way, Hokage-_sama_?"

Sarutobi then realized that he could never gain the support needed to not add the child. Propaganda of him would begin spread though the village, and his position would be ruined. He looked on in despair. "No…" Danzo was about to say something else until Sarutobi tossed him his hat, "Welcome to my job…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The jounin shouted, "You can't do this! The village needs you!"

"The village lost my respect, and the right for me to protect them. I am going to take my leave." He walked out of the office without another word to be spoken.

Danzo picked up the hat of the Hokage and grinned, "And so, a new era for this village begins." He look towards the jounin, "You! I need two names added to the bingo book, Sarutobi, and Naruto… Both S ranked criminals."

The jounin threw his headband on the ground and spat on it, "Find someone else." He walked out after the Hokage."

XxXxXxXx

Sarutobi looked up and the village gate and sighed, "I am going to be added to the bingo book for this…" He looked out to the wilderness, "Naruto, I'm coming for you…"

The Jounin came out from behind him and shouted, "Hokage-sama! Wait for me!"

"Aoba…" The Hokage sighed, "You need to stay here. Make sure that Danzo doesn't destroy this peaceful village for me." Aoba looked shocked.

"Please Hokage-sama, you're making a mistake…" Aoba replied.

"That's Sarutobi to you." He smiled, "Please, don't worry about me." He gave the man a pat on the back, "I'll be back with Naruto eventually, please, take care."

In an instant the great Hokage was gone. Leaving Aoba alone.

"I will respect your wishes… Sarutobi…"

**Chapter one END.**

Ok, that's it for that chapter, I have so many ideas for this, and lets pray that I can fit them all in this! With summer right around the corner I'll have plenty of time to work on this after exams!

Chapter two will be up soon! See you all later!

P.S. The part with Sakura being beaten was inspired by Elfin lied, when the dog was being beaten in front of the girl and she killed all the children because of it. If you haven't seen the anime, you should, it's awesome.


	2. Loss of Innocence

Here's chapter two, please enjoy. To the person who said people sharing the seal is overused and annoying – Sorry, it's plot development, and I don't intend for them to become god mode, far from it actually, so no need to worry about that.

"Speaking"

Thinking

Kyuubi

XxXxXxXx

Danzo was proud of what he managed to accomplish. He looked out across the village, no, _his_ village with a huge grin. He gained control of it last night, and would make the announcement this morning. During the first hours of becoming the one in the position, he immediately placed both the demon and Sarutobi in the Bingo book.

Oh he loved this day so much.

He grabbed the traditional hat that all the Hokage's in the past have worn, and place it on his head. He turned towards the large window behind him and surveyed the damage that Naruto managed to cause the night before.

"Quite a dangerous character, you are…" He mused silently to himself; "I think I'll have the ANBU bring you back alive so I may have the pleasure of crushing you for myself."

He heard the door behind him open slowly and in stepped a person. "Hokage-sama, I am here to beg for my ranking with in our villages Shinobi back."

Aoba kneeled down to the man, knowing the position of power he held. He'd rather not infuriate the man with what he truly thought. "I spoke out of bounds yesterday, and failed to follow a direct order from you, our new leader. I will accept any form of punishment you will set on me."

"I see." Danzo simply said, as he crossed his fingers and sat his chin on them, "Well, I believe that you should not be punished, for I was not officially the Hokage at that point in time… However, I will install you as one of our Shinobi if you obey this one rule."

"What would that be, Hokage-sama?" Aoba asked, fearing what he was going to have to do.

Danzo turned towards the window, "I want you to hunt down, Uzumaki Naruto…"

XxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura both were fast asleep against a tree as the morning sun began to rise. Both were exhausted from the night before. Dew coated most of the grass on the floor around them, making getting off the ground very uncomfortable for anyone.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the area. He looked to his left and saw Sakura leaning against the tree as well, but she was still fast asleep. He landed his head on the tree once again, not fully awake, and began to remember the conversation from last night…

-Flashback- 

"What is going on?" Sakura asked, once Naruto had lifted her from nearly falling into the stream.

Human, I have revived you from dying. For this, you are now officially my second 'jailor'. You will be able to gain power just as quickly as Naruto, and achieve your goals… Kyuubi explained.

"What were the guidelines Naruto had to follow to save us?" Sakura asked, he face twisted in fear, confusion, and exhaustion.

_**You can speak to me in your mind you know… **_Kyuubi sighed, _**However, Naruto has agreed to follow a set of rules, I think he can kindly explain them to you… **_

"What? Why do I have to?" Naruto whined.

_**Because you're the one that accepted them. **_Kyuubi stated.

_Bitch… _Naruto thought to himself.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his hands in front of him, "Nothing! Nothing Sakura!" _I forgot she can read my thoughts… _

"You're thinking again." She flatly stated.

"God damn!" Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Ok, I have to explain what the hell has happened to you… I guess I'll start from when… They came with you…" He clenched his fist, "Time stopped when you were about to hit the ground and be, um, killed."

Sakura looked saddened for a moment, "Am I the reason this all happened? I was just walking home from giving you these…" She tugged slightly at the goggles she still wore on her head, doing it herself made Naruto check to make sure his were still on, which they were.

"No Sakura," He finally sighed, "It happened because the villagers are idiots who cannot see pass simply barriers that surround their minds. Where was I anyways…" He thought for a moment before saying, "oh yes. Right when you were about to die, I screamed as loud as I could, and time stopped. Suddenly a fox came up to me, he wasn't as large as legends said he was…"

**_Child, I was there to help you, not give you a heart attack…_**

"Right… So anyways, he offered me… a deal…" He glanced towards the now black sky, "I agreed to use his power to save both of us, he was able to save me, and later save you from dying yourself."

"What was the other side of the deal?" Sakura asked, slightly hesitant.

Naruto gulped, "Kyuubi wanted me… to let him out when I die…"

Sakura was silent for several moments before she slowly said, "You're going to let the whole world suffer because of your selfishness?"

Naruto looked at her, as if he had just been stabbed, "What?"

"Naruto! How could you! You have basically spelt doom for this world now! How can you live with yourself? If I was in your shoes I would-!"

"NO! No you wouldn't! If you were in MY shoes, you'd of committed suicide the day after from the guilt you have receive from seeing your best friend, your…" He paused, "You'd do it because the guilt would be so much! The pain of knowing it was all my fault that you died would have drove me insane! I didn't want to lose you!"

He fell to the ground and sobbed, "I'm sorry, so sorry…" over and over again.

Sakura wanted to be angry at the boy, but seeing him break down so quickly in front of her made tears crawl to her eyes. "Naruto… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I got it!" Naruto suddenly said, "You can go back to the village if you don't want to be with me anymore… I can make sure you get there safely… You can live a normal life… Just… please don't hate me…" He cried out.

Sakura suddenly hugged him, "Please stop…" She said as she held him.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, looking into her now red hair.

_**I'd just love to watch this scene go on, but we've more important things to discuss right now, brats. **_Kyuubi said, _**Naruto, you're no idiot, you know they're coming to get you. **_

Naruto looked down, "I didn't mean to hurt so many people… I was just so mad at the time…"

You think they'll fucking care? 

"Not really…"

**_Exactly, now child, you and I have to-…_**

"Hey!" Sakura asked, "What about me?"

_**Aren't you heading home little woman… **_Kyuubi sighed; _**I don't believe they are after you at all. **_

"So? I'm not just going to leave Naruto behind!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Sakura." Naruto said, "You don't want to come, we're not going to be heading back to the village anymore, if you come with me, and help me, they'll assume you're a criminal as well and may try to hurt you…" He looked down, "Please, just-."

He was slapped across the face, "What? You think I'm just leaving you behind? What do you think people will say to me when they see my new red hair and these marks?" She pointed to her new whisker marks, "And the fact that my eyes aren't even the same old color. They would think you did something to me with Kyuubi or maybe worse."

Naruto rubbed his cheek where he was slapped, after the stinging died down he asked, "So, Kyuubi, would you mind if we brought one more with us?"

_**Boy, she's a part of me like you are… I find no problem; it just means that you'll be able to live longer if the ANBU do find you. **_Kyuubi then snorted, _**assuming you're still not going to kill them that is… **_

_I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… You're the one that caused all the suffering, not me. I don't want to actually be a cause for them to hate me _Naruto explained.

_**Boy, just know that when you were escaping the village that you killed several people on your way out?**_

_What…? _Naruto asked, suddenly growing sick in the stomach, _Damn… _

"Don't worry, Naruto!" Sakura said, trying to cheer him up, "Just get a drink from this stream…"

**_Brats, they're coming soon, and at your current level, they'll be more than a match for both of you, even with my power aiding you. Both of you must flee this country. On the way, you have to learn to fight on your own and learn techniques to assist you on your journey._**

_Why don't you teach us? _Sakura asked.

**_Because, I have paws, I cannot do hand seals, secondly, I know no fighting style, for I simply used my tails to destroy large areas of land. Training is up to you two._**

"Bitch..." Naruto sighed, "You're good for almost nothing… Besides your chakra…"

_**Yes, and now, with this chakra, you will be getting the hell out of here. **_Naruto felt the chakra move within him, Sakura the same. _**Both of you run as far as possible for the night. **_

Naruto looked all around and asked, "Which direction?"

**Sigh, you're so useless…**

After it was figured which way they would be heading, Naruto and Sakura ran with Kyuubi powering them until they were a very safe distance from danger. Both leaned against a tree, and began to rest for the night.

_-Flashback end-_

_What a night… _Naruto thought to himself.

_Yeah, it was… _Sakura said within her mind, sending it to him.

"You know…" Naruto said out loud, "I am going to have to find a way to keep my mind closed off from yours… You're too nosy…"

He got up and wandered around. Both of them were on a rather large branch of a tree, after standing and cracking his fingers, Naruto looked around the area. There was no clearing in sight, and the forest didn't seem to have an ending for another millions days, it seemed.

"Come Sakura, we should get going again…" He quickly rubbed his hair down, and jumped down from the branch to the forest floor. "Come on!"

Sakura groaned in response and stood. There were several knots in her hair, "You know, having long hair sucks…" She whined as she tried to untangle it. "Screw it…" She finally stated after several minutes of trying to undo them, "I think I am just going to cut it whenever I can."

_**I don't know… **_Kyuubi spoke up, _**it might just grow back within a week. **_

Sakura glared in no general direction, "Stupid demons… and their stupid ways of being stupidly stupid…" She continued on as they both began to run.

Naruto was smart enough not to disturb her during this time, and decided to think of what they were going to do once they reached their destination. In fact… _Kyuubi, which country did you choose for us to escape to? _

_**Country of the Wave, It was going to be the next area I toured in this world… **_Naruto could of sworn he heard the demon sigh, _**I got to caught up in your damn village.**_

_Actually Kyuubi, it's not our village anymore, we're technically missing-nin. _Naruto said, with a slight smile making its way across his face.

**_Brat, you technically have to be a Shinobi for that._**

Naruto tapped his goggles, _Close enough, eh?_

_**You know, I take back all I said about you being mature…**_

Suddenly they stopped on a branch. There was a very quiet sound, that both of them could barely pick up. They looked at each other and nodded. They jumped off the branch and began to slowly walk on the ground. They hid behind and bush, and saw a small clearing, with a fire and two people sitting by it.

_Do you know who they are? _Naruto mentally asked Sakura.

_No. _Was her response, _But they look powerful…_

One of the two had a really huge sword. He was the one who wore bandages all around his face, covering his mouth. His hair was very spiky, and he had an almost odd gray skin tone. He wore a shirt with no sleeves, and combat pants and boots.

The other was a small child, no older than thirteen. She wore pants and a shirt, nothing too different about her. She looked very kind and caring, as opposed to the man who looked quite the opposite of the child.

_She's pretty… _Naruto said, a grin forming at his face.

Sakura sent him a sharp glare before Kyuubi spoke up and said; _**yeah, besides she's a he. **_Sakura felt a smug grin cross her face.

"Haku." The man said, "Go gather some water from the stream nearby."

Haku nodded, "yes Zabuza-sama, I will right away."

Perhaps these two could be of some use. I can feel power coming from them, it's pretty stable too. They would be good senseis for both of you to learn how to fight.

Naruto was the one to break the silence by saying, "You're kidding, right?"

"Who's there!" Zabuza shot up from his position, his sword in hand. "I've known you've been there for some time now."

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the clearing, "Um, Hi… Nice to meet you here…" Sakura tried as an introduction. Both children were nervously awaiting the man to say something to the both of them.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, "We mean no harm…"

Two Kunai pressed against their throats. Someone had managed to get behind them, "Zabuza-sama." It was Haku, "They don't seem dangerous, they must of accidentally wandered into our small encampment."

"What? You think that two brats would just 'wander' into our camp? We're wanted right now Haku, if Konoha found out that we were within their borders, we'd be dead soon." He looked over at the two children, who were still being stuck in place because of the Kunai, "I say we kill them, they could be spies for Konoha."

He got up and walked toward the two of them, _**I like this guy.**_

_NOT HELPING! _Naruto screamed at the demon, then looked back at the man advancing toward them with the large sword in his hand.

"We left Konoha." Sakura stated, "They are blind fools who cannot see pass simply things."

Zabuza stopped his advance, right when his sword was right above his head, "Oh really, child, care to give an explanation?"

"We," She motioned to Naruto then her, "Both share a seal for Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. We were born with it, and we've had to face the hate of the villagers ever since we were children. It wasn't until recently that they… did something to us… So we left."

_Sakura-chan, that's not all true… _Naruto said to her mentally.

_It's basically the truth, not like he can find out much of our past, now that I've Kyuubi in my as well. _She thought back to him.

Naruto nodded at the logic and noticed, the kunai at his throat had been removed. He looked behind him to see the boy putting them back in his pouch. "Zabuza-sama. Shall we get moving now?"

"We have no proof that what they're saying is true." The man challenged both of them, "Do you have any proof of what you said?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we could manage to call forth his power and allow you to feel it, but it might attract nearby followers…" Naruto glanced behind him, making sure no one was watching. _How close is the closest pursuit squad? _

_**The distance you traveled would take a normal man days to do, I wouldn't worry about them coming any time soon brat. **_Kyuubi assured him.

"Awesome." Sakura said, "Ok, we'll show you." Zabuza and Haku traded glanced, wondering if the two could somehow communicate with each other without speaking out loud.

Both children put their hands together liked they learned at the academy. It was the way to push out raw chakra without using it for any abilities. They focused for a short period, then suddenly a red hue began to brush off of them. They stopped channeling it, and opened their eyes, which were blood red for a short moment before the chakra died down.

Haku was looking in shock. That was more power than even he had! "You two must be very skilled Shinobi." He said and bowed down to them.

"Actually, Haku, we were still in the academy when we ran off. I don't know a proper fighting style, or really how to mold my chakra at all." Sakura said slightly embarrassed, "Naruto might know-."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, nothing." He sighed, "We wanted to ask you two when we first saw you… Could you two please train us to be effective Shinobi?"

It was silent for a moment before Zabuza started laughing, "You're kidding me? You want me to teach you two to become good Shinobi? If Konoha even realized that I was harboring two of their own, they would order a kill on sight for me, and maybe even send out their hunter-nin on me!"

"I think I'm already in the Bingo book." Naruto sighed, "I think I killed several people on my way out of the village… Well, maybe more than several…"

"Really. You're just a kid. Why would you do something like that?" Zabuza asked.

"They nearly killed Sakura…" Naruto looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes, "If they would have killed her, I probably wouldn't be running."

Sakura looked down guiltily.

"From what I see, you're Sakura, right?" Haku asked the girl.

"Yes, and this is Naruto." She said, patting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Haku nodded in his direction, "It's nice to meet you both. If it isn't too much of a problem, I would be more than happy to teach both of you the way of the Shinobi."

Zabuza sighed, "Haku, always have a be a gentleman…" He shrugged. "Are you two sure you want to come with us? We're wanted where we come from. I tried to kill the Mizukage, that bitch tried to assassinate me, so I thought I would simply return the favor."

Naruto reflected on Zabuza's story, "I guess we're both alike somewhat, besides the face that the Hokage was like a father figure to me…" Naruto looked down remembering the old man, "My only regret is that I couldn't say goodbye to him… Or Iruka for that matter…"

"That aside," Sakura began, "We'd love to travel with you two. I don't think we could get far enough ourselves. We'll need all the assistance we can get."

Zabuza nodded. "Haku, they're your responsibility. If they get in my way just once, I won't hesitate to slice them down." Zabuza walked back to the fire where his belongings were. "Come you guys, we're moving out now."

Haku walked passed the two and turned towards them, "It seems Zabuza-sama has taken a liking to both of you. I am excited to begin training both of you."

And so that is how it went. Naruto walked over to the fire with Sakura and they helped pack what Zabuza had, which wasn't much. They were finished with minutes, and they were finally on their way.

"We're going to be heading back to the Country of the Wave, don't do anything stupid, brats." He looked back at them, and he smiled, that's what they all thought anyways, "You two are going to be powerful weapons if you're trained well."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other, "Who said we'd become weapons for you?"

"If you're traveling with us, you'll do all that I say. Nothing you may disobey, or I'll have Haku stop training you and I'll drop you off in the middle of nowhere." Zabuza smirked.

Haku sighed and said, "You'll get used to Zabuza-sama eventually. He's a really nice person once you get pass his… um, 'mean' aura."

"Mean aura… Yeah, sure." Naruto sighed, _More like I am going to rip his head off if he keeps this up aura._

_Naruto! _Sakura glanced at him, _Wait until he's done training us, THEN you can do it. _

Naruto held in a laugh, and walked forward. "Ok, Zabuza-_sama_ we're ready to do what you say."

"Yep, lets get out of here!" Sakura said, Zabuza gave Naruto an annoyed glance and sighed.

"Alright, brats, follow me." Once that was said and done, the four of them ran through the forest back to the Wave country.

XxXxXxXx

Sarutobi looked down at the tracks. _These are defiantly Naruto's… _He looked at the other pair next to it. _But who else could run at this pace with him? They'd also need the power of Kyuubi to assist them with this… _

He got up from his kneeled position. The ground was still fresh with the tracks, and he could tell that they had only landed here before jumping back up into the large trees above his head, but at least it was some lead he could follow.

"Naruto… Please don't do anything foolish…" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he barely felt some of the Kyuubi's chakra pass right by him. He got up and looked in the direction in came from. _Why would he be using the Kyuubi's chakra now? The ANBU are far behind me… Unless if you came across some other danger._

He swiftly got into the trees and began to travel in the direction that the surge had come from. He was relatively lucky that he was where he was standing, or else he definitely would have not felt the faint bit of the demonic chakra.

He continued to jump, finding more signs of where the two people had been. _Naruto, did you somehow manage to give your friend, Sakura, the power too?_

He landed on another branch and examined the damaged bark on it. He sighed when it was a false lead and climbed back to his feet. He looked around and noted a small bit of charred bark on another tree. He looked it over and noticed that it was a chakra burn. Finding a new lead he went in its general direction.

But… Is it possible to give other human beings the power of the Kyuubi too? I thought that once it was in a person, it could not be split… This is very troubling news…

He landed on the forest floor and examined the footsteps that marked the ground. He followed it until he found a base of a tree. He quickly climbed up to see some leaves positioned as a bed. _They rested here last night. _He noted.

Looking up he glanced in all the directions they could have gone once more. _This is getting repetitive.. _He sighed; he was too old for these kinds of things.

XxXxXxXx

The sun had settled nicely along the tops of the trees, and the orange hue was now in the sky. Purple clouds made their way, lazily crossing the sky. Down below, three figures stood. One stood in front of the others, explaining how to grab hold and mold chakra. The other two, were simply following the orders.

"Ok. You have to mentally think of your body as a sort of road system. You need to find a source in the middle of it all and grab it. Once you've a hold of it, you should be able to use it however you want, you have to do this several hundred or so times before it just becomes automatic and you can do it without thinking." Haku explained.

Sakura was having as much trouble as Naruto was. Both were struggling to get a hold of it, but when they managed to grasp it, it seem as though another chakra source came to hit away their concentration.

Finally, after several hours, Naruto threw up his hands, "God damn, I'm thinking Kyuubi has something to do with this, don't you Sakura?"

"Yes. I can get a hold of it, but it seems that some other source comes and takes away my hold. No doubt now that it's Kyuubi's work." Sakura explained.

You guys need to learn how to gain hold of two sources, not just one. This is helping you out in the long run, brats.

_Come on, _Naruto complained, _you being inside me is bad enough!_

_**Quit whining brat, you'll eventually thank me for this.**_

"Ok Haku." Naruto sighed, "Lets keep this up…"

Over against a tree, Zabuza sat. He had his sword leaning against the tree as well, and he sat silently, watching the children continue on with their lessons. _If only they knew how to control their power… I could use them to aid me in becoming the Mizukage._

He pounded his fist on the ground; they were going too slow with this! He didn't want to wait for them before he could finally gain his revenge. _Revenge… _He sighed and looked back up, remembering what one of his fellow swordsmen once told him.

"Patience, and you'll get what you want. Rush, and you'll gain nothing but misfortune…" He recited what he was told. He had to wonder though, how were they holding up? Were any of them still alive? He shook his heads, clearing his mind of the thoughts instantly.

He recalled the time he found Haku, shortly after the seven swordsmen group broke up. He remembered how helpless the child seem, and how quickly that he devoted himself to his new 'master'. _Show anyone kindness, and they'll trust you._ He sighed once more.

"All I need to do is gain their trust, and then I can manage to bend them to do what I want them to do… I can get my revenge, and gain my goals…" He watched as Naruto once again failed at the test, and Sakura fell to the ground out of anger. _All I need is time… _He continued watching and added, _Lots of time… _

Haku continued to watch and asked, "Maybe you two can neutralize one of the chakra's for the time being?"

"Kyuubi is stubborn." Sakura replied, "He won't let us."

Haku was taken aback, "You can speak to the demon?"

"Oh yeah, a real bitch, and he has shitty humor." Naruto replied dryly.

"Naruto! Can you stop cussing? You didn't do it so much before!" Sakura snapped at him.

Naruto nodded, as if pretending to understand, "yeah, you're right, besides the face that before was when the villagers weren't trying to kill me!" He thought it over and muttered, "Wait a minute…"

_**I think she just owned you. **_Kyuubi spoke, humor was dripping off his voice.

_Shut up fur ball, Shut up. _Naruto glared at Sakura who only smiled back at him.

"Back on topic…" Haku sighed, "You two can speak to the demon? Does he ever influence any of your decisions?"

Sakura thought of a way to answer that, "Well… You see, he is helping us to an extent right now… So we sort of rely on what he tells us. Even though he may backstab us at any time. Though, if one of us die, he dies as well."

"Does that mean if one of you die, the other dies as well?" Haku asked.

_I never thought about that… _Naruto thought.

_Me either. _Sakura admitted.

_**Tell him no. **_Kyuubi said, _**He doesn't need to know this answer for now. **_

_Does that mean we will both die if one of us does? _Naruto asked.

_**Why don't you find out for yourself?**_

_Bitch. _Naruto sighed. "No, it doesn't work that way." Naruto finally answered.

"Oh, I see." Haku answered. He didn't proceed to question them, for that would be rude to do to guest of yours. Haku finally said, "Ok, go back to molding your chakra." Haku said, once you manage to do something, call me over and I'll examine your progress."

Haku walked over to Zabuza, where they began to chat for the time being.

XxXxXxXx

Kakashi was not in a good mood. He had failed his Hokage, or ex-Hokage, and was now ordered by his new Hokage to go with a search party to eliminate Sarutobi and Naruto. He knew deep in his mind that if he found either of them, he would definitely switch sides.

He landed on the forest ground where the rest of his group was. "Ok guys. I can't find any tracks up here, lets get out of here." When they didn't move from their positions, he had a questioning look on his face, "Hey, are you guys-."

He quickly side stepped to the left as a kunai flew by his face, and three ANBU agents landed behind him, the five people in front of him also grabbed their weapons from where they were concealed.

"What are you people doing?" Kakashi asked, his hand over his headband, ready to lift it up at a minutes notice.

"We've been ordered to kill you by our current Hokage, under terms of aiding the traitors of our village." One of the ANBU claimed as he held up a letter, officially signed by Danzo.

Kakashi lifted up his headband, showing his Sharingan eye. "Helping a traitor? I'd rather help my friends than join the mindless legions that Danzo has control of." He grabbed two kunai, preparing for battle.

The eight people began to slowly circle him. Suddenly a flame shot and scorched several of the people surrounding Kakashi, and he looked up to see Yamato, and a few other Konoha jounin and ANBU and a few other ranks joined Kakashi by his side.

"Konoha has broken into a Civil war." Yamato told Kakashi, "We're losing though, we're retreating the village for now."

Kakashi sighed, why did things have to be so complicated for him now?

"Well… This fucking sucks." Was all he managed to say.

**Chapter two end.**

That's all for this episode of, A Twisted Fate!

Konoha is in a Civil war, and the side fighting for Sarutobi and Naruto is losing. Naruto and Sakura have found Zabuza and Haku, and Sarutobi is catching up to them. Meanwhile, Danzo is simply sitting in his chair, changing the way of Konoha forever.

Ah, I think I have enough going on, eh?

See you in my next chapter of, a Twisted Fate!


End file.
